


up to your mouth, feeling it out

by rosesdaggered



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, can we blame him, enjoy, he gets overwhelmed, louis has a kink for harry's hands, louis watches harry perform, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesdaggered/pseuds/rosesdaggered
Summary: Harry always knew Louis had a thing for his hands – he wasn’t exactly subtle about it. He was constantly grabbing them whenever he and Harry were sitting together, lightly tracing the patterns of his veins with his own fingers and toying with the many rings that decorated Harry’s knuckles. What Harry didn’t know was just how deep Louis’… appreciation went.Until he did.





	up to your mouth, feeling it out

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone - this is my first fic so please be gentle with me :) hope you enjoy, thanks in advance for reading! <3

            Harry always knew Louis had a thing for his hands – he wasn’t exactly subtle about it. He was constantly grabbing them whenever he and Harry were sitting together, lightly tracing the patterns of his veins with his own fingers and toying with the many rings that decorated Harry’s knuckles. What Harry didn’t know was just how deep Louis’… _appreciation_ went.

            Until he did.

            ---

            It was the night of Harry’s second show at Madison Square Garden, and Louis couldn’t wait to get his hands on Harry. He was receiving weird looks from some of the members of Harry’s team who walked past him as he couldn’t stop his knee from bouncing with anticipatory energy. There was something about watching Harry perform in front of thousands of people that gave Louis a rush, tonight being no exception. Tonight was special though. The show was almost over, Harry was currently jumping around the stage to Kiwi, and Louis felt like his blood was literally going to pump out of his skin.

            Not only did Harry completely sell out two shows in the most famous arena of all time, all on his own, but he did it being unabashedly himself. Louis had to physically hold himself back from running out on stage and kissing Harry senseless when he saw him happily, _proudly_ dancing with his pride flag. He made a statement - and Louis was so fucking proud of his boy he felt dizzy with it.

            When he wasn’t focusing on the pride getting ready to burst out of his chest, Louis was unintentionally entirely focused on something else.

            Harry’s hands. God, he couldn’t even help it. They were _sinful_.

            They were always one of Louis’ favorite parts of Harry (not his number one favorite, that spot is permanently reserved for his eyes). He loves how soft they feel against his own palm, how big they look enveloping Louis’ smaller ones, how elegant they look when the light hits his rings just right. They are so delicate yet so strong at the same time and it drives Louis absolutely crazy. He knows Harry knows too – he pretends he doesn’t notice that Louis can’t seem to leave his hands alone, but Louis sees him ‘secretly’ smirking every time.

            The camera people working the concert tonight must be out to get Louis, he’s sure of it. The screen’s projections have been ninety percent Harry’s hands playing the guitar and ten percent Harry actually singing and it isn’t _fair_ , okay? Louis’ supposed to be thinking about how important this night is and how much it means to Harry, yet all he’s thinking about is making himself gag on Harry’s fingers the second he walks off the stage.

            Okay, yeah, he may be exaggerating a little. He can wait until Harry finishes thanking the crew members before he gags on his fingers.

            Right. Louis’ adrenaline may be getting the best of him. To be fair, it’s not his fault his boyfriend is unnaturally sexy.

            ---

            At this point, Louis’ pants are actually getting uncomfortably tight and he really needs Harry to get the fuck off of the stage before he does something stupid. From his spot behind the curtain, he can see Harry blowing his goodbye kisses to his fans, looking just as pumped up as Louis probably feels. _Thank god_. 

            After what feels like _ages_ of waiting, Harry is finally jogging off the stage and over to Louis. “Hi, Lou.”

            “Hi baby, I’m so fucking proud of you - you were incredible and everything, but please get the fuck over here,” Louis rushes out all in one breath, reaching for Harry and smashing their mouths together like he won’t be able to breathe unless he kisses him that second.

            Harry is a little taken aback by the force of it, but he can definitely get on board with this. He’d never say no to kissing Louis. He wraps his arms around the small of Louis’ back, pulling him flush against himself and keeping him there until Louis runs out of breath and pulls away.

            “What was that about, Lou?” Harry pants, breathless. “What’s gotten you so riled up?”

            Louis lightly pecks him one more time, cupping his face in his hands and running his thumb over his cheek. “Go say your goodbyes to everyone, I’ll see you in your dressing room in ten.”

            Harry’s confused, but excited nonetheless so he smiles sweetly at Louis before taking off to do his rounds.

            ---

            When Harry returns, Louis is pacing around his dressing room like he’s waiting to deliver bad news or something.

            “Babe? What’s going on?” Harry walks over to him, steadying him with a hand on his upper arm. Louis has to physically drag his eyes away from the hand Harry just put on him and Jesus, he needs to get his mind out of the gutter.

            When Louis looks up, he sees concern written all over Harry’s face and he can’t help but postpone his original plans for a moment plans to comfort his boy. “Harry, love, nothing’s wrong, I promise.” He takes both of Harry’s hands in his and brushes his lips against his knuckles as reassurance. After realizing Harry hasn’t responded, he finds that Harry is smiling but looking at him expectantly as if waiting for an explanation.

            “Couldn’t take my eyes off of you, H. I don’t even think I blinked once throughout the whole performance, honestly.” Louis chuckles lightly, running his hands up and down Harry’s arms. “You’re always beautiful, always so fucking enchanting, I can’t even stand it sometimes.”

            “Lou, stop it. Come on.” Harry’s avoiding his eyes, but he’s smiling so Louis knows it’s just because he doesn’t want Louis to see that he’s blushing. He pretends he doesn’t like to be teased (he loves it). “That doesn’t explain you ambushing me as soon as I got off stage.”

            “You can thank the camera crew for that one,” Louis jokes. “Really though, it’s because I got embarrassingly hard from watching you on the screen. I had to get my mouth on you at least once before you spent an hour personally thanking each person who so much as handed you a towel.”

            Harry actually chokes on the water he was just attempting to drink. “ _Hard?_ Louis, what? You’ve seen me perform hundreds of times!”

            Louis laughs at Harry’s reaction, only for a second, because then he’s stepping into Harry’s space and grabbing his hands again. “You’ve _no idea_ how gorgeous your hands are, do you?” He brings the left one up to his face, leaving a gentle kiss on his index finger before taking it into his mouth completely.

            Harry gasps at the sight of Louis sucking on his fingers, of him running his tongue over his rings. “Fuck, Lou. I had no idea my hands turned you on this much.”

            Louis’ groan is stifled by the second finger he slides in alongside the first one, “So fucking much, Harry. Love them so much, drives me insane.”

            Harry palms himself with the hand that isn’t being literally deep throated by Louis, his cock already fattening up from the obscenity of all that’s happening. When Louis notices, he bats Harry’s hand away and replaces it with his own. Harry’s hips involuntarily buck forward as Louis unzips his trousers and wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him slowly, teasingly.

            He can feel himself getting close already, the combination of Louis’ hand on him while simultaneously lapping every inch of his hands with his tongue being almost too much all at once. “Close, Louis. God this is so hot, _you’re_ so fucking hot,” Harry squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from coming so soon.

            Louis gives Harry’s cock a particularly hard squeeze, pairing it with a loud moan that has Harry’s fingers nearly slipping out of his mouth. His eyes fall shut for a second, and he takes a deep breath before resuming what he was doing.

            “Louis, did you just- “ Harry chokes out, hips thrusting in time with Louis’ strokes.

            Louis takes Harry’s fingers out of his mouth to respond, “Yes, Harry, I did just come in my pants. Shut up.”

            Now that his mouth isn’t occupied anymore, he pulls Harry’s trousers and pants down in one go and swallows his cock entirely. He bobs his head up and down, his hands stroking the back of Harry’s thighs soothingly as he knows Harry is probably overwhelmed right about now.

            Louis taking him into his mouth right after coming without being touched just from gagging on his fingers is enough to push Harry over the edge. “Louis. Louis, _fuck_.” He moans as he spills into his mouth, shivering as Louis makes sure to swallow every drop.

            Louis wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, smirking at Harry as he leans up to kiss him once, twice. “Sorry, babe. They wouldn’t stop putting close ups of your hands on the big screen. Got me a little crazy.”

            “A _little_? Jesus fuck, Lou. Which camera man am I sending a thank you card to again?”

           

           

           


End file.
